Christmas in Wonderland
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: “I don’t know...” He said, “There’s just something about the snow…” He paused, looking for the right term. “It just makes this place seem almost…” “Normal?” Jonathan offered, Jervis smiled. “Yes. Normal."


_**Christmas in Wonderland**_

_A/N: Now don't get me wrong, I hate winter for all it's worth, but does it ever do a damn good job of kicking my muse into high gear XD Expect a lot of stuff soon, because winter really seems to get my creative gears turning~_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of these characters, but it would be really nice of DC to lend me them for Christmas~_

There was something about the whole situation… Jervis couldn't place it, but everything just seemed…Right…

He was seated by a large window, gazing out into the dead silence that was Gotham at midnight. He sighed, captivated by the all the swirling drifts of snow illuminated gently by a nearby street lamp. Everything was so quiet, so peaceful, it was all just…

"So beautiful…" He murmured quietly, watching the wind outside disturb tiny whirlwinds of glittering powder, sending it spiraling into the frigid air.

"Isn't it?" A voice behind him asked. Jervis jumped slightly, turning. He locked eyes with his partner-in-crime and recently turned lover and he felt his face grow hot.

"Jonathan…" He breathed, "You startled me…"

Jonathan grinned slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Force of habit." He said simply, staring out the window. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, Jervis nodded.

"I don't know..." He said, "There's just something about the snow…" He paused, looking for the right term. "It just makes this place seem almost…"

"Normal?" Jonathan offered, Jervis smiled.

"Yes. Normal." He gave a soft laugh. "I didn't think that was even possible for this city…"

"I think it's the season." Jonathan said, "Everything seems calmer this time of the year."

"Hm. I suppose." Jervis said. Suddenly, his face lit up and he grinned.

"Wait right here!" He called, hopping off of the windowsill and rushing out of the room. Jonathan arched an eyebrow.

After a few long moments, Jervis walked back into the room, his hands behind his back.

"What are you..?" Jonathan started.

"_Merry Christmas!!!"_ Jervis cried, handing Jonathan something that for a moment, confused him horribly.

He was most certainly familiar with what it was… He almost _had _to be…But…

"Jervis…?" He asked slowly, turning the heavy object over in his hands. "Is this a _pumpkin?_"

Jervis nodded rapidly, smiling.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously. "I was thinking we could carve it together…" He blushed, hanging his head. "I knew you were much always so more partial to Halloween than any other of the holidays so…" He trailed off. Jonathan cocked his head to the side.

"I'm flattered, honestly, I am… It's just…" He paused. "How on earth did you manage to get a pumpkin in the middle of _December?_ In _Gotham_ no less!"

Jervis just lifted his head and smiled softly.

"Don't ask questions that you really don't want the answers to." He said simply.

Jonathan frowned, placing the pumpkin down on the Kitchen table. He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry…" He said suddenly, Jervis tilted his head in an inquiring manner.

"Hmm? What for?"

"I forgot to get you something…" Jonathan said quietly, hanging his head.

Jervis smirked and put on a casual tone of voice.

"Oh, that's quite alright." He said, taking a step closer to Jonathan. "I could think of a few things you could give me right … _now…_"

"Really? He asked, "What?"

Without warning, Jervis grabbed hold of the front of Jonathan's shirt, pulled his face down to his level, and pressed their lips together passionately.

"That, for one…" Jervis whispered against their lips, loving the shiver he felt run through Jonathan's spine.

"And then, of course," He continued, pulling Jonathan towards their bedroom, "There are always a few things you could give me in _here…_"

_A/N: WOO! INNAPROPRIATE ENDINGS! XDD. I had fun writing this one, and I'll try and work on updating some of my stories sometime soon as well. _


End file.
